


Side Effects May Include

by Mystical_Knight_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Knight_Dragon/pseuds/Mystical_Knight_Dragon
Summary: Dr. Tyler Murphy works at a pharmacy and is completely blindsided by an intensely forward customer.  Drawn in by piercings and tattoos, Tyler can't get Cooper, Matthew off his mind. Leaving his number on a medication advertisement, Matt insists on taking Tyler out on a Friday night. Will Tyler get played and stood up, or is he in for the night of his life?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Side Effects May Include

**Author's Note:**

> I'm notoriously bad at summaries. Please enjoy the story!
> 
> For now this is only one chapter, but a second may follow in the future. I just don't have any ideas for a second chapter yet. Leave your thoughts in the comments below. :)

“Name?”

“Geraldine Rivers.”

Tyler typed the name into the computer, eyes glued to the screen, refusing to flit to the customer. His manager often scolded him for coming off as cold and rude, but Tyler was just shy. Frequently debilitatingly so. No matter. Tyler simply made sure to “smile more” when his manager was around.

Locating the information, Tyler strolled toward the R’s, his fingers dancing along the paper envelopes until he located Rivers, Geraldine. Pulling the prescription, he checked the label against the computer screen.

“Date of birth?” he asked.

“May 23rd.”

Keeping his eyes glued to the computer, he motioned haphazardly toward the card reader. Waiting until he heard the stylus scratch across the screen, he pushed the medication across the countertop. At this point, he was supposed to ask if the customer had any questions about her medication, but seeing as how he was the only person working the pharmacy that evening, no one was around to scold him for not following protocol. Before the customer had a chance to ask him anything, he ducked back into the privacy of the shelves.

The buzzer at the counter was pressed, and Tyler groaned. Anxious that Rivers, Geraldine was about to  _ insist  _ on some customer service, Tyler positioned himself so he could see the reflection of the front counter in the security mirrors. Intending to wait until she gave up and left, he was caught completely off-guard by the new customer lounging against the counter. Breath catching in his throat, time froze as Tyler took in the man’s lithe figure, dark hair, scruffy beard, and leather jacket. Moving closer to the mirror, something about him made his heart hammer and his mouth water.

“You know I can see you, right?”

Flushing brightly, Tyler resisted the urge to hide back amongst the shelves. He forced himself to lurch towards the counter, his body responding embarrassingly to the deep baritone of the customer’s voice.

“Dropping off or picking up?” Tyler begrudgingly asked.

“Picking up.”

Without the distortion of the mirror, Tyler’s eyes lingered on the ear gauges, eyebrow ring, and tattoos trailing down his neck to hide behind his jacket and white shirt. The shirt clung snuggly to his lean figure, and Tyler found he was starting, unable to tear his eyes away.

“Normally I like for people to take me out to dinner before I let them fuck me with their eyes.”

Tyler swallowed hard, mortified at having gawked so obviously. The customer was leaning forward against the counter, propped on his elbows with his chin in his hands. Tyler swallowed once more as he tried not to stare at those dark green eyes.

Hands hovering over the keyboard, Tyler prompted, “Name?”

“You don’t think that’s a little forward?”

Pressing his eyes shut, Tyler found the man’s face still hovered before him, the image burned into his retinas. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed, he’d wake up, and this whole thing would have been one unpleasant dream.

“You are so wondrously easy to rile up. Calm down, doc, I was just teasing you. Last name Cooper, first name Matt. Ah, it might be under Matthew.”

Tyler hastily looked up the prescription on the computer before dashing behind the shelves. Breathing heavily, he struggled to regain his composure. What had come over him? Never before had he stared so conspicuously at another human being. Sure, he wasn’t above appreciating a good-looking person when he saw one, but never had he been so brazen and open about it before—especially not at work where people might…talk.

Locating the paper bag, Tyler kept his eyes downcast as he approached the counter, refusing to even glance at Cooper, Matthew. He printed out the receipt and stapled it to the bag before sliding it across the counter. Knowing his boss would discipline him later, Tyler didn’t even ask for a signature, preparing to hide himself in the office break room until the end of his shift.

Matt took the bag from the counter, the paper crinkling in his hand. Despite his best efforts, Tyler glanced up, stomach lurching as his eyes roamed against his will.

A haughty smirk crossed Matt’s lips, and he winked. Shaking the bag, he asked, “You’re not going to ask what the Vibramycin is for?”

Tyler shook his head frantically and pointedly stared at his shoes. He could feel Matt’s eyes on him but refused to look up.

The sound of a pen scratching on paper, then an ad for Allegra was pushed across the counter into his view, a phone number scratched across the purple square. Matt said, “You seem like someone who will agonize, ruminate, and self-doubt, but I really am about to ask you out on a date. If you don’t call me by Friday, I’m coming back in here, Dr. Murphy. Conveniently, your work hours are posted on that sign right behind your head, so don’t even think about switching shifts with someone.”

Tyler’s gut twisted. Surely this man couldn’t be serious. Tyler could count on one hand the number of times he had been asked out before, and three of those times had been in high school over a decade ago. His introverted personality had caused him to struggle with making friends, and dating was almost out of the question, especially when he was so intensely attracted to extroverted, pierced, tattooed men who rarely gave him the time of day much less their phone numbers. Surely Cooper, Matthew was teasing him, setting him up for one big joke.

Well, Tyler had only one option left. He would adopt a new name, dye his hair, and move across the country to avoid any further humiliation. It was the only logical thing to do.

.oOo.

The next three days passed in unsteady leaps and bounds. Tyler found his thoughts near continuously straying towards Cooper, Matthew, making frequent mistakes with his work. Luckily, he was in the habit of double and triple checking his work. Otherwise his coworkers may have noticed something and (he shuddered to think of the possibility) talked to him.

During breaks and off-hours, Tyler found himself fingering the purple paper, trying to build up enough courage to call the number, knowing all the while that he never would. The possibility of it all being an elaborate hoax was too great, and he couldn’t bring himself to risk being hurt in that manner. It was pointless to build up any semblance of hope only to have everything crash down around him when Cooper, Matthew most assuredly did not show up on Friday.

Of course, there was always the option of switching shifts with someone, and therefore not necessitating facing the reality of being stood up. Because even though he knew it was some perturbed, twisted joke, Tyler had allowed enough of a sliver of hope through that it was only inevitable to be let down. But if he were to switch shifts with someone, he'd have to talk to people, and that just wasn't feasible. Impossible, really.

Otherwise, he could call out sick. It could work, too. He had plenty of sick hours available. All he had to do was call his boss, and—

Well, that option was out. The reason he had so many sick hours accrued was because he could never stomach the thought of speaking to his boss long enough to take the time off. That, and he didn't mess around with germs—especially not during cold and flu season.

Out of options, Tyler found himself working that Friday night at the refill station, butterflies flitting anxiously in his stomach. From where he stood, he didn't have a clear view of the customer counter or the front door to the store. Between refills, he peeked quickly around the shelves, anticipating a pair of green eyes staring back, thin lips poised in a smirk, one eyebrow cocked… 

Taking deep breaths to steady himself, he double checked that he refilled the prescriptions correctly. It would never do to make a mistake and have the shift manager call him on it. Especially since his coworker working the front counter kept shooting curious glances his way every time she caught him peering around the corner. He needed to control himself.

Triple checking the refills, he found no mistakes before carrying the stack to the shift manager to review before distributing the prescriptions to waiting patients or else filing them on the shelves for later pick up.

Only thirty minutes left in his shift, Tyler was surprised to find his bottom lip trembling. Against his own advice, he had allowed himself to think that maybe—just  _ maybe— _ Cooper, Matthew would have shown up on his white horse to escort him to the ball. But with only 30 minutes to midnight, this Cinderfella was resigning himself to a lifetime of staying single and never finding his Prince Charming.

Tyler shuddered. What a horrid analogy. Perhaps he deserved to be forever alone with such sickeningly saccharine thoughts.

At 9:00, he clocked out and headed to his car. The sparse lighting did a poor job of illuminating the lot, and Tyler always felt uncomfortably vulnerable when he walked to his car after a late shift. There were plenty of drug addicts that hung around the pharmacy, and he felt rightfully justified in worrying one of them would jump him on his way to his car in search of pills.

A dark shape moved beside his car, and he froze, heart hammering in his chest. This was it. His last few minutes on Earth. And what did he have to show for it? Why couldn’t he have called Cooper, Matthew before his final hour was up instead of ruminating over every possible negative scenario that could have happened? Not only could he have experienced human companionship before his predestined demise, but Cooper, Matthew may have even met him here, in this very parking lot, giving him a 50% chance of escape from this deranged drug addict.

Or, of course, the more likely scenario would be—

The figure by his car waved and stepped more fully into the dim output of the streetlight. Tyler’s heart continued to race as he recognized Cooper, Matthew wearing dark, skin tight pants and a dark jacket over a white shirt.

“What are you doing here?” Tyler blurted.

Cooper, Matthew smirked, the poor lighting casting long shadows across his face. “What? You thought I didn’t mean what I said? You didn’t call. Today is Friday. Here I am.”

And so it seemed to appear.

“How did you know which one was my car?” Tyler protested.

Cooper, Matthew made a big show of gazing first left, then right, across the nearly empty lot. He pointed at his motorcycle. “Well, that’s mine.” He pointed at the souped up truck with the oversized tires that the shift manager drove. “That didn’t seem like your style.” Finally, he pointed at the only other car in the lot: Tyler’s silver sedan. “Process of elimination.”

Bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet, Tyler thought desperately of something to say. Part of him wanted to bolt back into the store and lock himself inside until Cooper, Matthew disappeared. The other part of him, however, stood transfixed before that green-eyed, predatory stare and riveting half smirk. The light glimmered off his facial piercings, and Tyler noted that the septum piercing hadn’t been there before. Gesturing at his own nose, he asked, “Is that new?”

An eyebrow arched elegantly, the silver ring attached to it rising as well. “Funny you should ask. That round of antibiotics I picked up earlier this week has quite cleared up my head cold, so I’ve been able to stop blowing my nose long enough to put the piercing back in.” He leaned forward, grinning impossibly wide. “You seem to really like my piercings. Fetish of yours?”

Flushing deeply, Tyler trembled. Did he have a fetish for piercings? Was that even a real fetish, or was he being teased? “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully.

“Oh, you are just too much fun.” Gesturing towards the car, Cooper, Matthew said, “I promised to take you on a date. How about it? Have you eaten dinner yet?”

Tyler nodded, thinking back on his uninspiring tunafish sandwich he ate during his five o’clock break.

“What about coffee?”

“Drinking caffeine this late at night would be unwise.”

“And what if I planned on keeping you up all night?”

Tyler flushed an even darker shade of crimson. By this point, he knew Cooper, Matthew was teasing him, but he couldn't help getting riled up at the thought of staying up into the early hours of the morning fooling around.

“What about a beer?”

“Beer sounds fine.” Tyler’s voice squeaked, and his hands flew to his mouth in embarrassment.

Cooper, Matthew leaned even closer, his breath tickling Tyler's ear, as he whispered, “I am absolutely going to eat you alive.” Stepping backwards, he said, “There’s a bar around the corner, next to the tattoo parlor. Know where it is?”

Tyler nodded weakly.

“I’ll meet you there, then.”

Retreating to his motorcycle, Cooper, Matthew put on his helmet and started his engine. He turned the mirrored surface towards Tyler, who took in his reflected form. Small, meek, arms folded across his chest like he was protecting himself from this cold, cruel world…what could Cooper, Matthew even see in him? What did a wolf want with a rabbit? 

Sliding into the driver’s seat, Tyler started up his car, the engine rumbling delicately in comparison to the motorcycle. Was he really going to do this? Go on a blind date with someone he knew nothing about? Someone who literally showed up at his work?

The motorcycle peeled out of the lot, and Tyler felt a deep thrum between his thighs. He followed Cooper, Matthew to the bar, albeit at a much slower pace, fearful of ever breaching the speed limit.

Once parked, Cooper, Matthew pulled off his helmet, his short hair not even disturbed by it, and held it out towards Tyler. “Can I keep this in your trunk? I don’t like leaving it with my bike, and I don’t want to take it inside.”

“Sure.”

After placing his helmet in the trunk, Cooper, Matthew stripped off his motorcycle jacket, folded it neatly, and placed it beside the helmet. Tyler's eyes strayed lewdly to Cooper, Matthew’s now uncovered arms, a full color sleeve filling his right arm.

Cooper, Matthew caught Tyler’s stare and pointed at the tattoos. “It’s not done yet. I still have a few more pieces to put on there.” His finger delicately traced a dragon’s mouth. Tyler ached to reach out and trace the colorful patterns twining around his arm. In addition to the dragon, he had several snakes, tree roots, and vines, all twisting and curling around his arm.

“What’s it mean?”

A snort. “You know, I usually hate it when people ask me that.” He rested his arm casually across Tyler’s shoulders and steered him toward the entrance. Tyler felt his skin tingle pleasantly and a ball of heat form in his groin. “But since it’s you, I’ll tell you. Tyler, right?” Tyler nodded. “Call me Matt.”

Embarrassment flushed through Tyler when he realized he’d been calling Matt by his pharmacy label in his head. How awkward would that have been, calling him Cooper, Matthew aloud?

“It’s all fucked, right? Everything in this world is fucked, twisted up. You can’t go to the store without worrying someone’s going to stab you or rob you. I got jumped, about seven years ago, and I was hospitalized. Completely shattered my arm.” He pointed to a thick vine wrapped around his forearm, and Tyler noticed the tattoo was funny somehow, raised and bumpy. “The scar never fully healed, and I couldn’t bear to look at it. I had the tattoo artist cover it up best he could, and the rest of the pieces kind of stemmed from there. I liked the look of the vine wrapping my arm, kind of like it was holding me still, steady, anchored down.” His finger traced the scar, and he shuddered. “Anyway, I don’t like to think about it, but I have this fucking visual reminder stuck to me.”

They entered the bar, and Tyler was slammed by the music, Matt’s last few words almost completely drowned out. There were only about twenty people in the bar, about half of those playing pool and darts.

“What’s your poison?” the bartender asked.

Tyler looked expectantly at Matt, worried he’d embarrass himself by ordering the wrong thing. Matt slipped his arm around Tyler’s waist, leaned in close, and whispered, “Order whatever you want. My treat.”

Normally, Tyler hated when people were too close and abhorred physical contact, but every minute touch from Matt nearly brought Tyler to his knees. He was still half-hard from watching Tyler stroke his tattoos, and the tender arm around him was doing nothing to cool his feelings.

“Blue Moon,” Tyler whispered, his voice petering out.

“Same,” Matt ordered. “And whatever food you have. I’m starving.”

“Burger?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. With everything on it.”

The bartender walked away, and Tyler stared at the floor. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“For what?”

“I shouldn’t have eaten. I didn’t think you’d really show up, so I didn’t think—”

Matt leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Tyler’s, completely catching him off guard. Blushing from his toes to the top of his head, Tyler took a hasty step backwards, sputtering, his brain trying to comprehend what had just happened.

The beer arrived, and Matt sipped his nonchalantly. “You don’t have to apologize for eating. Really.”

“You—you  _ kissed  _ me,” Tyler finally managed.

Another sip of beer. “Yeah. I did.” Matt turned so he was fully facing Tyler, his green eyes flashing mischievously. “And I’d like to do it again. Many more times.”

Tyler flushed and stammered, his voice squeaking, “I don’t—can’t—”

Frowning, eyebrows creasing worriedly, Matt held up his hands placatingly. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry, Tyler, I thought I was reading the situation correctly. I thought you wanted me to—ah, fuck—I fucked it, didn’t I?” His right hand tugged nervously at his short, dark hair, and his teeth worried at his lip ring.

Pouring back his beer, Tyler gulped several times, draining nearly half of it. Still stammering, he tried again. “S—Sorry, I  _ really  _ want t—t—to kiss you, but…” His face was red from both beer and embarrassment. “I don’t do well with… _ that _ …in public.”

Matt slowly let his lip ring fall from between his teeth as his mouth stretched into a smile. “Oh, you  _ are  _ delightful. Just let me know if I cross the line. We can have it like a safe word, if you get too uncomfortable. Just say ‘watermelon.’”

Tyler shivered at the idea of having a safe word. If he was being honest with himself, he  _ really wanted _ Matt to do all kinds of things to him. Whatever Matt wanted, really. It was a turn on thinking about someone else being in complete control of the situation and calling all the shots.

His beer was empty before he knew it, and Matt ordered him another. His face flushed, and his head buzzed pleasantly. Placing his hand on the small of his back, Matt guided them to a more secluded table, as far from the pool tables as possible.

In the shadows, Tyler felt much more comfortable. He relaxed into the moment and prided himself on not flinching when Matt twined their fingers together.

“So, Dr. Murphey. What does a guy like you do for fun?”

Tyler let his mind flit through his hobbies, each one seeming more boring than the last. Finally, he settled on, “Fly fishing,” even though he had only been twice before.

“You don’t seem the outdoorsy type.” Matt leaned forward, and Tyler found his eyes inexplicably drawn to the gray ring bobbing up and down as Matt spoke. His tongue poked between his lips, and Tyler mirrored the expression, wanting nothing more than to plunge his tongue into his mouth. A hand lazily spidered up his thigh, pressing suggestively into the skin. “What’s your darkest fantasy?”

Tyler’s mind immediately flitted to the idea of being bound and gagged, arms tied behind his back, settled on his knees before Matt. But, no, he couldn’t be gagged, because how else would he be able to wrap his lips around—

He gasped and shut his eyes. Normally he had much better self control than this. He bit his bottom lip and tried to suppress a shudder.

“Must be  _ something  _ good,” Matt purred.

When Tyler opened his eyes, Matt was dangerously close. A low mewl escaped his lips.

“Fuck. I was going to take you on a second date before I tried anything, but—fuck. I’m about to lose all self control and just drag you into the bathroom and have my way with you.”

Tyler nodded eagerly, eyes glazing over.

Matt’s eyes widened, and he jerked back. “Damn, boy, I’m fucking fully hard. There’s no way I lucked out finding you by happenstance.” He glanced around before pulling his wallet out of his pocket. “I’m not having you in public bar bathroom of all places, but I’m fucking having you tonight. I’m going to go settle the tab, then you’re driving me to your place or mine so I can ride that fucking sweet ass of yours.”

Unable to speak, Tyler simply nodded.

“Meet me at your car.”

.oOo.

Tyler almost didn’t make it back to his apartment, debating seriously on just pulling off on the side of the road and fucking in the backseat. Never before had he done anything even remotely close to this, and his entire body was buzzing with excitement.

On the short drive to his place, Matt never let up on the filthy promises of what he was going to do once they got upstairs. Tyler’s cock was painfully straining against his work pants. He played with the idea of unzipping himself, but he held back. Matt hadn’t given his…permission for Tyler to do that.

He shivered, struggling to draw breath into his aching lungs.

“You don’t have to wait much longer. Just wait, and I’ll have you cumming in my hands in minutes. God, that fucking look on your face. It’s the same look you had when I first laid eyes on you, your whole face just screaming ‘fuck me hard.’ If you’re lucky, I’ll let you suck my dick before you cum; otherwise, I’ll make you beg for it. Those lips were made for sucking cock, weren’t they? You want to suck my cock, don’t you?”

Luckily, Tyler had pulled into the parking lot, otherwise he’d have quite a mess on his hands. He sloppily pulled into the first available space he found before jolting out of the car. His pants tented obviously in front of him, a wet spot forming on the fabric. Past caring, he jerkily made his way toward the steps, barely acknowledging that Matt was close behind.

Once the door was closed behind them, Tyler dropped to his knees, a moan tearing past his throat. “Please,” he begged, his head straining backwards, pleading eyes meeting Matt’s. “ _ Please _ .”

“Listen to you.” Matt’s voice was hitched and breathy, barely able to keep up with the sight before him. He unbuttoned his sinfully tight pants and tugged them partially down his thighs. Tyler licked his lips and reached up to pull down his boxers.

A silver barbell peeped from the tip of his penis.

An urgency gripped Tyler, and he quickly asked, “Can I cum? Please?”

Matt’s knees buckled, and he leaned backward against the door to keep upright. “Fuck, you don’t have to ask that. Of course you can.  _ Jesus _ .”

The button on Tyler’s pants popped off in his haste to open them, and he took himself in hand eagerly, eyes locked onto the Prince Albert piercing. Within a few strokes, he had spilled onto the fabric of his pants. Matt’s mouth formed an  _ oh  _ as he watched earnestly. Having finished, Tyler leaned forward to take Matt into his mouth.

“Wait,” Matt choked, pulling back and pushing his palm flat to Tyler’s forehead. “ _ Jesus _ , I’m going to nut just watching you and how eager you are. But, you’re a fucking pharmacist, for fuck’s sake. You should know better than me to—” Fumbling for a few seconds, he pulled a silver square from his pocket. Tearing it open, he hastily pulled the condom from it and rolled it over—

Barely waiting for it to settle in place, Tyler surged forward, nearly choking himself. Bobbing eagerly, Tyler looked up between long lashes. Lips locked firmly around Matt's shaft, brown eyes gleaming…Matt could barely contain himself as he watched Tyler impale himself on his cock.

Tyler’s tongue couldn’t resist continuously seeking out the piercing through the tip of the condom. Wanting nothing more than to peel off the latex and suck on the Prince Albert, rolling the barbell back and forth between his lips, Matt was right. It was safer this way. But that didn’t mean Tyler had to be happy about it.

A tight grip wound its way through Tyler’s hair, and Matt was thrusting shallowly forward. Tyler had given exactly two blowjobs in his life before, so he was appreciative of the restraint Matt showed.

Matt’s hips stilled suddenly, and Tyler wondered if he came except that he didn’t pull out. He looked down, green eyes glazed, bottom lip reddened from biting it, his mouth pulled into a sloppy smile.

“You look so beautifully fucked, down there on your knees.”

He slowly lifted his shirt over his head, revealing more tattoos splayed across his torso. Bright blue and purple dragon claws wrapped around from his back to grip his hips. An oni mask took up the majority of his chest, eyes two burning orbs, smoke billowing from its mouth. More patterns and intricate designs danced across his flesh, but Matt was thrusting again and Tyler found it increasingly difficult to stay focused. His eyes slid shut, tightening his lips around the shaft sliding between them.

“Fuck, I want to cum on your face. You’d look so gorgeous dressed in white.”

A desperate whine rose from deep within Tyler, and he sucked harder, desperate now, senses completely overwhelmed. Fingers tightened almost painfully, and Matt thrust three more times before stilling, grinding himself against Tyler’s face. He pulled out after his moment, stumbling, running his hand over his closely shorn hair.

“That was goddamn incredible.” He pointed deeper into the apartment. “Bathroom?”

Tyler nodded and pointed it out. Glancing at his own seed drying on his pants, he shucked them off, kicking the popped-off button in the process. Having no idea how to sew on a button, he wondered if he should just throw the pants away…but a very perverse part of him wanted to keep them. He tossed them next to his kitchen sink, deciding to worry about it later.

Tyler heard the bathroom sink run, then Matt was back in the living room, his pants still unbuttoned. With an ache of desire, Tyler let his eyes wander across Matt's shirtless body, taking in every detail. Taut muscles rippled beneath his skin, and Tyler wanted to do nothing other than let his tongue trace every tattoo.

A predatory grin snaked across Matt’s face as he stalked closer. “Best fucking blowjob I’ve had in years. That virgin look all an act, or was this really your first time?” Tyler blushed, and Matt’s expression stalled. “Oh, fuck. You’re not—”

Waving his hands frantically in front of him, Tyler insisted, “No, no, it’s not—I’ve been with guys before, just not…that far.”

“I promise I really did intend to take you out on a few dates before the suckies and fuckies, but you’re goddamn irresistible. You getting on your knees like that and just—” He shook his head slowly. “Can I kiss you?”

Tyler nodded and closed his eyes. Strong arms pulled him flush against Matt’s firm body. Two pieces of metal jewelry poked at his lips as they kissed. Experimentally, Tyler sucked at one, rolling the ring against his lips and tongue. Matt chuckled, letting Tyler play with it for awhile before pulling back.

“You really have a thing for piercings, huh?”

“And tattoos…” Tyler ran his finger along the thick, black outline of the oni mask, pausing at the tendrils of smoke curling from its mouth. His eyes drifted to the claws gripping Matt’s hips, and curiosity struck. Craning his neck, he peered around Matt's left side to see the rest of the tattoo. Hues of blue, purple, and green splashed across Matt's back, painting a great winged dragon, mouth open in a silent snarl. Tyler’s fingers ran across the lines, and Matt shivered, skin twitching below the gentle touches.

Returning his gaze to the oni mask, Tyler was seized by the urge to run his tongue along the great horns…so he did. Gently nudging Matt backwards until they collapsed onto the couch, Tyler continued to trace the tattoo outlines with fingers and tongue, placing the occasional kiss or nip as well.

Snakes and vines coiled against his hip, and once Tyler finished with the oni, he started on these new tattoos. Pushing aside fabric, Matt’s cock once more sprang free, already leaking just from this extended foreplay. Tyler realized with a start that he was equally hard, barely noticing while he was busy mapping the ink spiraling Matt’s body.

The piercing at the tip of Matt’s cock caught Tyler’s attention, and he groaned hungrily, wanting nothing more than to roll the piercing between his lips. Understanding the depth of that moan, Matt gently rested his hand on Tyler’s chest. “I don’t have another condom, and I can’t promise I’m clean.”

Leaning into the hand on his chest, Tyler bemoaned, “You just took a round of Vibramycin. That should have cleared up the big ones.” Pushing himself off the couch, he said, “Luckily I’ve got some. Just…don’t move.”

Leaning back against the couch, Matt smirked. “Yes, sir.”

Tyler found himself wanting to catch those snake bites back between his lips, but the call of the Prince Albert was much stronger. Lingering for only a moment more, he withdrew to his bedroom and rooted through his bedside drawer for his condoms and lube packets. Grabbing fistfuls of both, he tossed them on the coffee table.

Snorting with laughter, Matt teased, “Overzealous much? Twice is my absolute max, and even that’s surprising. Usually I pass out like a motherfucker once I come.”

Opening a silver packet, Tyler slid a condom down Matt’s cock before engulfing as much as he could in his mouth. With Matt thoroughly distracted, he opened a lube packet, squirted some on his finger, and began to push it inside himself. Hissing at the initial discomfort, he distracted himself as best he could working his mouth up and down Matt’s cock. He must have been doing something right as he listened to Matt’s breath hitch and catch in the back of his throat with every swipe of his tongue and press of his lips.

A second finger joined the first, and he eased up on the blowjob as he prioritized stretching himself. He didn’t want to make Matt come too soon, anyway, and ruin all his prep work.

Fingers threaded through his hair, and Matt gently pulled him off. “Hey, man, you’re doing great, but don’t be offended if I don’t come. I mean, I already came once tonight. I don’t think that I—”

“Oh, you’ll come alright,” Tyler growled. Slipping his fingers from inside himself, he joined Matt on the couch, straddling his legs and moving to line himself up.

Matt’s eyes grew wide. “Hey, wait—whoa!” His hands flew to Tyler’s sides, and he held him still. “Slow down! What are—?”

Biting his lower lip, Tyler lowered his eyelashes, peering at Matt through them. “Is this not okay? You don’t want me to fuck you? If you want, I can prepare you…”

Cooper, Matthew struggled to pull air into his lungs. “What?” His eyes darted erratically. “Just let me catch my breath and think…” The oni on his chest rose up and down as Matt pulled himself back into the moment. “Just…slow down. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I mean, do you even have any lube?”

Tyler smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Matt’s mouth. “Already taken care of. What do you think I was doing just now?”

Groaning, Matt slowly ground upwards towards Tyler. “Fuck, man. Next time, let me watch that shit.”

_ Next time _ . Tyler smiled.

Guiding Matt’s cock to his entrance, Tyler slowly seated himself. It was a lot different than the toys he used, but— _ better _ . Fuck, this was so much better. Matt leaned forward and teased Tyler’s nipple, gripping his back to pull his chest closer to his mouth, as they waited for Tyler to adjust.

“Didn’t you insinuate this was your first time?” Matt growled deeply against Tyler’s skin. “You’re so eager. Or is this all a dream?”

“Not a dream,” Tyler panted. He lifted an inch upward before reseating himself. Rolling his hips, he ground against Matt, trying to wrap his mind around the heat and hardness pressed inside him. He thought about the piercing, and his mind whited, blood pounding, wanting desperately to feel the piercing without the separation of latex between them.

Fingers kneaded into his hips and ass, and hands pulled him further upwards. Warm breath panted against his neck as a tongue licked a stripe across his collar bone. “You’re going to be my undoing,” Matt growled.

Placing his hands on Matt’s shoulders, Tyler set a slow rhythm as he further adjusted to the feeling. He wanted to stay here forever, linked with the man underneath him, but Cooper, Matthew was beginning to frantically thrust upward, chasing an increase in friction.

Tyler gave it to him, increasing his pace. He shifted so his legs were in a better position, and suddenly the metal ring was grazing his prostate. With a shout, Tyler pistoned himself against Matt, muscles clenching with each thrust against that bundle of nerves.

“That’s it,” Matt growled. “You’re doing so great.”

Hips still slamming eagerly, Tyler leaned forward to press heated kisses into Matt’s mouth. Matt surged against him, tongue burying eagerly into Tyler’s open mouth.

Eventually, Tyler’s legs began to burn with the exertion, and he had to rest. Leaning against Matt’s chest, he shifted so his legs were in a more comfortable position. Sweat beaded between them, and Tyler felt a long line drip from his forehead to his chin. He really needed to work out more. This was embarrassing.

Matt lifted up Tyler’s hips far enough that he could pull out. Running his hands soothingly up and down Tyler’s thighs, he asked, “You okay? You doing alright?”

“Just tired,” Tyler huffed. Half of him wanted to lay down on the couch and take a nap, but the more pressing half demanded he pull himself together and continue getting fucked.

“Here, stand up.” Matt gently guided him to the chaise section of the sofa. “Lean over.”

Tyer leaned forward so his forearms were resting on the couch. Matt pressed into him from behind, and Tyler moaned appreciatively at the welcome return of heat and pressure. Each thrust pulled more groans and gasps from his chest as his arms did their best to hold up his body. The thrusts knocked him forward onto his knees, and he braced himself as best he could.

“Hold on, let me just…”

When Matt hit his prostate, Tyler screamed with delight. Ragged breaths pulled against his throat, and he thrust backward, meeting Matt’s pace. Hands roamed his chest, fingers tweaking his nipples and running smooth circles against his stomach. Matt’s left hand dropped to snake between them, and Tyler howled at the contact against his aching cock. His body was hammered relentlessly from behind, and he thrust as best he could into the firm hand, mind barely able to keep up with the pleasure surging through his body.

“I’m coming,” Tyler cried, finally succumbing to the intensity. His dick jerked as it orgasmed, sending out several white shots of seed. Matt continued to pound from behind, growing intensely silent as he chased his own orgasm, finally seating himself deep within Tyler, gasping, “Shit, yes.”

They collapsed onto the chaise, and Matt carefully removed himself from Tyler. “That was incredible,” he gasped. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“Mmm,” Tyler mumbled. “’s good…”

Within minutes, Tyler had drifted off to sleep. Chuckling, Matt withdrew to the bathroom and ran the water for a quick shower. After toweling off, he ran a washcloth under warm water and returned to the living room. Gentle shakes didn’t wake Tyler, so he used the washcloth to clean him up as best he could. Cum had already soaked into the fabric of the couch; he’d have to worry about that later. Lifting him from the sectional, he struggled to carry Tyler into the bedroom. Placing him on to the mattress, he drew back the covers and snuggled against the warm body, soon following Tyler into dreamland.


End file.
